This invention relates to a running board and more particularly to a running board for use with pickups, vans, recreational vehicles, etc.
Conventional vehicles of the type described hereinabove ordinarily do not have running boards which creates a problem in getting into the vehicle. A further problem encountered in the lack of running boards is that mud, rocks, dirt or the like is carried by the shoes into the interior of the cab. A still further disadvantage in the lack of running boards is that the front wheels of the vehicle tend to throw rocks upwardly and rearwardly into contact with the lower side of the vehicle cab. Running boards have been provided heretofore, but a convenient means has not been provided for securing the same to the vehicle cab.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved running board.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved running board for vehicles such as pickups, vans, recreational vehicles, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide a running board for a vehicle including novel means for securing the same to the vehicle cab rather than the vehicle frame.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a running board for a vehicle which prevents the front wheels of the vehicle from throwing rocks or the like upwardly into engagement with the side of the cab.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a running board which is durable in use, refined in appearance and economical of manufacture.